


Girls Like Girls

by Disaster_Bi_Snowflake



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disaster_Bi_Snowflake/pseuds/Disaster_Bi_Snowflake
Summary: First work on AO3!!!!!!! I hope it’s as good as it sounds. Desi has past relationships with Mac and Jack and all three are flirty with each other on occasion. I’m really excited to get back into writing, it’s been 3 years since I’ve actually published anything. I have works on Wattpad from my middle school ages under the username QUEENELSAVSHANSMore notes at the end.
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Desiree "Desi" Nguyen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Girls Like Girls

**Author's Note:**

> First work on AO3!!!!!!! I hope it’s as good as it sounds. Desi has past relationships with Mac and Jack and all three are flirty with each other on occasion. I’m really excited to get back into writing, it’s been 3 years since I’ve actually published anything. I have works on Wattpad from my middle school ages under the username QUEENELSAVSHANS  
> More notes at the end.

“Wanna go grab a drink after work? Just have a girls night?” Desi asked as she and Rylie made their way back to the plane, Mac and Jack said they would be shortly behind them as they had ‘something to take care of.’  
“Desi.... We have a Post Mission Tradition™“ Rylie retorted, not wanting to abandon the boys... not that they’d mind the extra time alone together. Desi went to talk to Jack as he and Mac sat down.  
“Hey Mac, may I talk to Jack alone for a minute? I believe he owes me.” She said.  
“An’ whadda’ I owe ya fo’?” Jack asked the Texas accent becoming more pronounced now that he is tired and allowed to relax a bit.  
“For coming and protecting your little ray of sunshine? Obviously. Anyway, Jack, in order for me to succeed on a personal mission i gotta have it seem like you two want the house to yourselves tonight.” Desi enticed.  
“It’s Mac’s house so its his call.” Jack determined.  
“Thanks Jack, lots of help from my wing man.” Desi scoffed sarcastically as she went to hatch another plan to get the girl that is the Brains to her Brawn. She sat in one of the swivel chairs directly across from Rylie, who was sprawled out on the couch and looked out the window deep in thought about the girl across the aisle.  
“Desi? You okay?” Rylie questioned noting how tense Desi was.  
“Yeah I’m good, just thinking. Why?” The woman in question responded easily.  
“You seem tense is all.” Rylie mentioned. “Is it because I want to uphold tradition?”  
“No, it’s just... we spent an entire week undercover basically doing our post mission tradition every night and I thought the club would be a nice change of scenery.” Desi mused.  
“Fair point. Let’s ask the boys.” Rylie said. “Mac, Ja....ck” rolling over to face the back of the plane where the boys were to find them already deep in a passionate kiss... “Uhh I think they’ve got their own plans tonight Des.”  
Before Desi responded there was a thud as the boys fell off the couch, still trying to grab and kiss each other. She felt jealous that they were out and dating the one they loved.   
“You miss being with him, don’t you?” Rylie observed.  
“What?” Desi was caught off guard.   
“Mac. You miss your intimate relationship with him.” Rylie repeated.  
“No, I miss having an intimate relationship with anyone.” Desi responded thoughtfully. As she said this she drifted off to sleep.

——— PHOENIX AIRSTRIP ———

Rylie woke Desi as the plane started to land. “Hey, Desi, we are landing. We’re almost home.”  
“Huh? What’d I miss?” Desi mumbled in her half asleep stupor.  
“Nothing the boys eventually fell asleep entangled together and Matty and I discussed getting VPNs for our personal houses as we all communicate together and Murdoc has used that against us, so what’s to stop a future criminal psychopath from doing so.“ Rylie updated her. “Did you still want to go to the club? Mac and Jack said that we will have our traditional get together tomorrow after we debrief.”  
“Uhh, honestly where are you the happiest right now?” Desi asked still more asleep than awake.  
“I’m cool with anything and not quite ready for home so I’d be down for the club.” Rylie responded, knowing her apartment was not moved into just yet.  
“Okay. Get a cab because I am not staying sober.” Desi said, determined to have some liquid confidence.  
“Okay. I will tell Matty to take our cars home for us as well.” Rylie said and wandered off to call Matty.  
“Okay. I will wake the boys.” Desi said with an evil smirk on her face. First she woke Mac up by licking his cheek then woke Jack up by fuzzing his hair, which he hates unless it’s Mac. The boys were up and presentable by the time Rylie got back.  
“Okay. So Matty said all 4 of us can debrief in the morning, Desi and I are going to have a girls night, as Mac said he’d rather clean up and have a potluck brunch tomorrow.” Rylie announced then went to change into club attire, with Desi headed to the adjacent changing area. When she came out Rylie was wearing an iridescent tank top paired with black leather leggings and shiny pale pink eyeshadow to match her shirt. She also had on black high heels. Both boys were shocked she changed and did make up at a high skill level in 5 minutes. Desi came out a moment later wearing a short red sequin dress with black fishnets and red high heels. She also, unseen of course, had a matching red garter with a pistol in it. Desi had red lipstick and eyeshadow to match. As the boys and Rylie took her in, she took a moment to follow every curve of Rylie’s body and ogle her ass in those skin tight leather leggings. She might have drooled a little.

——— Sound Nightclub ———  
They got right in when they arrived as Matty, knowing Desi’s goal, called ahead and got them on the VIP list. Rylie suggested that they start on their first drinks, as they both deserved it after their mission. After awhile they decided to hit the floor, where a mass grinding session was happening. Eventually they got separated and Desi turned around to see that her and Rylie were in the middle of the dance floor and inches apart.  
“I missed you tech queen” Desi breathed in Rylie’s ear.  
“What?“ Rylie said, struggling to hear over the music.  
“I said you are gorgeous” Desi said, clearly forgetting what she said the first time.  
“Are you... Desi? Are you flirting with me???” Rylie questioned confused by the affection from the other.  
“Is that what I’ve been trying to do the past two years?” Desi sarcastically remarked.  
“Wait. YOU’VE been flirting with ME for TWO WHOLE YEARS????” Rylie said appalled.  
“YUP. Who wouldn’t? You’re beautiful, sexy, and damn good at what you do.” Desi stated matter-of-factly.  
“But you dated Mac within the past two years?” Rylie thought aloud.  
“Yeah but we didn’t like each other like that. Darlin’ it’s always been you that I’ve wanted to date.” Desi said resolutely. As Rylie opened her mouth to protest she thought better of it and their lips collided. It surprised Desi at first but then she leaned into it pulling Rylie close to her body. Eventually they found a wall in the back of the bar and each snuck one leg between the other’s legs. Desi’s hands snuck up the back of Rylie’s shirt as Rylie tangled her hands in Desi’s hair. Eventually they broke to breathe and they looked at each other like they weren’t done yet.  
“Wanna get out of here, we can go to my place.” Rylie said breathless from the passionate kiss and ready for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats! You’ve survived an entire fix written by someone who hasn’t written for entertainment in about 3 years. I believe this may be the start of a new chapter in my life as a writer.


End file.
